custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
What Did You Expect?
What Did You Expect? Is a story in the Auraverse Universe, taking place in a unkown time. The story centers around a Security Officer for the Tetra Nui Security Force. It is four chapters long, discluding the prolouge. Authors Note: Due to the reformatting of my storyline, it isn't exactly canon text anymore. Nonetheless, I've decided to keep it due to the fact that I enjoyed writing it immensely. Story Prolouge: It seemed like a clear sunny day upon the ridge. The sun, well into the sky now, shone brightly, illuminating the land with an aura of magnificiance. The sky-rahi flew in the air, the beast-rahi grazed in the valley below. A perfect day on the planetoid called: "Mata Nui." Auron rested in the trench on one side of the ridge, eating the last of his morning ration. Hestia had just been reassigned to another unit on the other side of the northern continent, so he ate alone. A loud thud suddenly disturbed the peace of the late morning, and Auron spun about, energy bow already in hand as a wave of dirt exploded a few meters from him, knocking him aside. A loud shriek filled the air, and the buzz of energy soon replaced the silence. Screams of fallen Matoran drew Auron's attention as a trio of Rahkshi entered a small dug-out and slaughtered it's occupants. His eye twitched, and he started to line up a shot as returning fire came from his side. Cordak Blasters, and their explosive rounds rocketed forth from a bunker behind him, taking out several advancing Rahkshi. Auron breathed in, and fired his bow, the energy round detonating in one of the Rahkshi's face, destroying the Kraata's head. He ducked, and moved down the line to where more of his comrades were, and started to aim at the remaining two Rahkshi. '' ''The sky was turning darker, slowly, but surely. The warm summer day turned cold, and a sharp wind chilled the defending Matoran. One of them uttered a single word, and then a long string of violent curses after it. "Makuta". Auron frowned, he had never seen one of the mysterious overlords of the Brotherhood of Makuta before, very rarely did they journey forth from their castles, and they most certainly, '''never' led an attack upon their enemies. He felt a shiver of fear as he spotted a red and black giant at the far end of the ridge. He hefted his crossbow and took aim, it was going to be a long battle.'' Chapter one: The MTV parked a few yards away from the warehouse seemed trashy, beaten-up, and had quite a few bullet-holes in it. It's peeled yellow paint had turned brown in some places, in others it was scraped away. The Matoran inside tapped his foot impatiently, awaiting the arrival of the other ''party. He checked the briefcase that he held, the Xian credit-chip inside held the funds that he was to pay the party, and then he was to take the cargo and leave. A clatter of three stones on the ground drew the Matoran's attention to the warehouse's side, where he thought he spotted the shadows of a group of Matoran, and what appeared to be a Vortixx. He climbed out of the MTV, bringing the case with him as he walked to the warehouse, each step seeming like a thousand kios. There was tension in the air when he finally stopped, and looked up into the grim face of a Vortixx. "Erm.. I H-have the credits," He said to the Vortixx. "The Manager will not be speaking to you," replied one of the Vortixx's aids, "Give us the credits first, then we'll give you the cargo." "My orders," Said the Matoran, "Was to inspect the cargo before giving you the credits, or the deal's off." The aid frowned, and then punched a button in a remote he held, opening the door into the warehouse. The Vortixx then started to walk inside, and the Matoran followed him. The group continued to walk until they arrived at a large crate, the matter of the Matoran's buisness. "The contents, are they safe?" The Matoran inquired. "Aye," replied the Aid, "Except for the fact we've been shot at by the police and Weyland Commandos all day long. Luckly, the case is energy, and bullet-proof. Your employers is paying a lot for this." The Matoran nodded, "Open it." The Aid's eye's widened beneath his mask, "O-open it? But the security codes will be disabled, and then who knows wh-" The Vortixx had placed its hand across his aid's mouth, stopping the matoran from saying any other words, "Open it," The Manager hissed. The Aid nodded and started to enter the encryption key, trembling as he did his work. Eventual, the Matoran heard the locks disengage and unseal, making a distinct hissing sound as the fluid locks slid open. The Matoran lifted the metal lid and gasped as he saw the being within. Luckly, it had been given a dose of sleeper agent, but still, the sight of such a being '''in '''Tetra Nui would be enough evidence to seperate the city, and get it to either join the alliance or the Brotherhood, and begin the fall of the collective. The Matoran closed the lid and engaged the hover pads on the bottom of the crate, and started pulling the crate out of the warehouse. "Wait!" The Aid cried out, "What about our payment!?" The Matoran moved the crate so it attached to the MTV, and then tossed the briefcase to the aid without a word. The Manager nodded in reply and started to walk off, until the area was filled in a bright light. The Matoran lifted his eyes to shield himself from the blinding glare, and then felt himself knocked back a few feet. Loud pops filled the night air, the sound of poppers detonating. The Matoran didn't hear it, but saw a few flashes of green light as stun bolts hit the other Matoran and himself. The Manager was nowhere in sight, and the security force was gathered around the crate, leaving the stunned criminals on the ground. **** Auron watched as another officer worked the C-PIE program to open the crate. A small curse came from the officer as he inserted another C-PIE program into his omnitool, and began to work the encryption code again. Auron looked about at the four Matoran stunned on the ground, the anonymous tip they had recieved an hour ago had paid off, three of the Matoran were identified by several security officers as working with a Black Market Vortixx known as the manager, the last Matoran nobody reconized. A cry of sucess came from the officer cracking the case, and the hydrolic systems keeping the case closed slid open. Another officer yanked open the lid to the case mercilessly, and gasped in surprised. The officers crowded around the case, and Auron pulled a junior officer back to get a look. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a white-and blue Hybrid lying inside, obviously drugged by a sleeper agent. Auron frowned as he spied a collar around her neck, and her hands and feet chained together. This was no bum trying to get out of the city, Auron and his fellow officers had just stumbled upon a slave ring, operating inside Tetra Nui. Chapter two: Auron groaned, his mask to his desk as he finished the last of the paperwork from last night. He hated paperwork, there never was paperwork in the army. The Hybrid that the officers had found was in a detention cell, nobody knew what to do with her yet. The big problem was that it was obvious that she was a slave. Slavery wasn't illegal in the Xian Collective, but it posed a big problem. Some cities condoned it, others supported it. Some richer members of the Collective like to keep slaves as trophies as representation of their power and status. Over all, it was a big problem that nobody wanted to fix, the Collective's heads were more concerned about dealing with the Brotherhood and crime in their own cities than worrying about what will happen when they take off the shackles of one million beings that have been working or put on display for their entire lives. Auron sat up and looked at the finished report, now he had to deliver it to Pallin, the head of the Security Force. He stood and looked about, members of the force not on patrol or on the hunt for a criminal were at their desks, finishing and filing reports. He started to walk to the main office when he overheard from two passing Matoran that just this morning, two criminals were executed for killing a pair of Vortixx and their wombborns. The Matoran of Fire sighed as he heard this, crime had drastically escalated ever since a major executive of the Weyland Coperation was arrested on grounds of betrayal of the Collective. A nasty turn of events, one that the city never recovered from after his public execution. Auron turned a corner, walked down a hall a bit, and turned again. Pallin's office was empty it seemed. The lights were off. Due to the crime wave that had hit the city, Pallin had set up a "dump" bin. The Matoran of Fire opened the compartment, and placed the stack of papers inside. He sighed and turned, continuing along his way. It seemed like it would be like any day, any old boring day. As he neared his cubical, his omnitool suddenly flashed on, a cry of surprise came across the room, as all the officers froze in surprise. A news report was being flashed on, on the text part. "Chief of Security Force Pallin dead after shootout during Police-Gang War in Tetra Nui backstreets." A rush of activity happened next, officers rushed this way and that, one of the Lieutenants arrived back, along with a number of several officers. Pallin dead, it was starting a riot in the streets. Of the three Lieutenants that worked under Pallin, one was currently dead, another missing, and one was in the offices when the news arrived. Lieutenant Anahera, being the last one known alive, was automatically put in charge, and started to round up officers with good aim to help calm the crowds. Following them was another squad, to protect them from gangsters that might want to get even with the force for any old reason. One of the Sargeants, Sarangerel Zeman, who Auron thought it was, a Vortixx, had asked for volunteers to defend the building. Auron volunteered, and instead of the average stun crossbow, he was given a Steltian Predator Rifle. They weren't exactly illegal in the Xian Collective, but they were frowned upon. Auron knew this was it, this was the big one. Chaos had decsended upon the city, and it was up to the Security Force to restore it. Chapter three: Auron stepped in what felt like a puddle of goo, a certain goo he would rather not identify. Resisting the urge to vomit at the entire smell of the place. The Tetra Nui sewers connected with the underground, were several gangs had united and made a base of operations under the city. Reminded him of a battle during the first Makuta war, where the Brotherhood had directed an entire army underground to root out a hive of rouge Visorak. The battle had cost many lives, many bright people the Matoran knew had died in that three-month long battle. The Matoran knew what the Ga-Matoran teachers said about histroy, repeating itself and all that. A Vortixx and another Matoran followed behind him, he was leading this group as a scout force. He hated being a scout. When the Brotherhood sent scouts, they never returned, but this wasn't Visorak they were dealing with, but living, sentient beings with morals. They probably wouldn't kill them, but take them prisoner. Yeah, prisoners, he could deal with that. He grumbled as he stepped in another puddle, but froze when he heard a click beneath it. "NOBODY MOVE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, "There are mines! This place is mined!" The other two officers didn't move either, but quickly scanned for any enemies. While Auron quickly went through options, "Backtrack, right now. I don't know what kind of mine this is, but I have a feeling it isn't stasis." The officers understood, and started to head back to report. Auron counted seconds in his head. The common land mine, manufactured by Weyland Corporation, and it would detonate either after he stepped off, or after five minutes, for Auron, that would be three. He had to make a descision, and he had to make it now. A bomb under his foot, not how he wanted to end. Ending up with a Visorak in a empty locked room would have been better. He quickly make his choice. He quickly jumped forward, diving into the sewage water. A few seconds later there was an explosion. He surfaced the sewage water, hacking some out. He would have to give thanks to the gods later, for now he looked around, seeing if he could remember where he was. Something seemed odd about this to him. Most mines had a detination time of half a second, if he hadn't fought in two wars, he wouldn't know that. This one exploded after two seconds. If it wasn't for that, he would be dead. He froze as he heard the click of a gun. A setup. Someone was expect them. That someone, was also holding the barrel of a plasma rifle up to the back of his head. Chapter four: Auron grumbled in his shackles. He was captured by not a simple gang, but what appeared to be an army. Professionally trained soldiers littered the tunnels, armed with Plasma Rifles, Plasma Uzis, SPRs, Assualt Rifles, Grenades, everything. A army lurking right beneath the capital of the Xian Collective. He was being pushed along a series of tunnels and caverns, obviously in the underground. Most of the soldiers were dressed in simple urban camoflauge, one out of every twenty was in sleek white armor, who they were, Auron didn't know, but it was obvious that they weren't part of the same army, possibly allies. At last, he and the three soldiers who guarded him stopped, in front of them was a simple door, a door to any house, in any place in the world. In front of it were two guards, bored of guarding a door. At the sign of the Matoran and the three soldiers, the two guardsmen quickly saluted, and one opened the door. Auron was simply pushed inside, and the door was quickly shut behind him. The Matoran uttered a small curse at the guards before turning around to look at the room. It was a office, simple and plain. A desk, two chairs, some stacks of paperwork. Sitting at the desk was a Vortixx, her exact color and figure seemed to be difficult to tell, every time Auron thought he defined part of the Vortixx, her shape seemed to bend light, sending a ripple effect every time she moved. Also in the room, was one of the White-Armored soldiers that the Toa of Fire had seen in the tunnels, but this one had sharper armor, more shielding plates, and a decorated breastplate, full of various medals. The Vortixx motioned for Auron to sit down, the White-Armmored being was wearing a helmet, but it was turned to face the Matoran, it's four glowing visor pieces seemed ominous , as if they were boring into his soul. Auron quickly sat. The Vortixx, pushed some papers to the side of her desk, then leaned forward, resting her arm-joints on the table. Studying the Matoran as if he was a Rahi pinned down for study. "And this is the one General?" The Vortixx asked the White-Armored General. She didn't even look away from Auron while she said this. "Yes, he is not the one, but he is one of th-" "It has no large consequence General, I suggest you drop the subject," The Vortixx replied, cutting off 'The General'. She titled her head at Auron, sighed, and leaned back in her chair, arms folded, "Well now, if you have questions, this is the time to ask them Auron." The Matoran flinched, names were a powerful name, and it shocked him that this Vortixx knew his name, "How, how do you know my name?" The Vortixx smiled, "We make sure we know all the subjects names." Auron frowned, so he was a test subject for a experiment, "Then what's your name." "I don't really have a name, I just perfer, ''The Manager. I always found titles to be more descriptive than names." "Alright then, why do you need me for your... Experiment," The Matoran asked, fiddling with his 'cuffed wrists, he hated handcuffs. "We want to bring in a new era, and we need someone who could be the bearer of that new era." "You know that I sent my two officers back to the surface, the-" "Do nothing. They've been captured, as far as your police command knows, the gangs we uprooted from down here have an established precense. They wont send any more officers down here to interfere with our work." Auron grimanced, then help wasn't coming, "So then why are all these soldiers down here, you couldn't have planned this all for me, but if you did, I'm honored." The Manager laughed as if it was the best joke she'd heard in decades, maybe it was, "These soldiers are Weyland Commandos, under my control. They've been ordered to control the situation in the streets, and pick up that package you found the other night." "The Hybrid? What does she have to do with any of thi-" "She belongs to an executive of the Weyland Corporation, a personal favorite of his. You know how the rich are about lost pets." "That's disgusting." "That's just stolen property. If she fell into the wrong hands, then the Collective would break apart, and the Alliance and Brotherhood would be all over the remains. In fact, the Collective is already on the brink of self-destruction." "Don't remind me, with Pallin dead, everything is going to kar-" "Not just here, but everywhere. Scandals, rising taxes, riots, rebellions. It's all been hushed up in the capital, but go to any city and village outside of here, then you'll hear everyone complain about the Collective and it's masters, the Weyland Corporation." "So this is the start of the end?" "Indeed, which is why I'm here. What's going to happen is that the Collective's leadership is going to be replaced in 24-hours with a democracy, a representive elected from each town and city under the Collective's control. But tonight, the Commandos being deployed will be butchered by the gangs, who will take the Slave Girl, and present her of proof of the Corporation's corruptness, dissolving the Corporation. In the end, I get what I want, the Collective under new leadership, the end of the Weyland Corporation, everything." Auron rolled his eyes, he had listend to enough of the Brotherhood's 'sermons' and knew this was of similar style, "Whatever reasons you have aren't going to work, people wont be stupid enough to believe what the Gangs say, or anything that you might say, or your General friend here." The Manager smiled, "You have a bit of rebellion in you. General, make sure to crush that with percision when we're done here, and you're ready to begin phase two. Now Auron, we have complete control of everything, who will present this information, who will act upon it, and so on and so forth. You, on the other hand, wont be around long enough to see it. We have big things in plan for you Matoran." Auron scoffed, "Oh yeah, like what? The perfect weapon of some Muaka-crap like that?" The Manager grinned at Auron, it wasn't a grin that assured happiness, but one that told Auron that she was probably his worst nightmare ever made, "Oh I don't know for sure, the General has still kept those secrets from me, but it's something so important, it's bigger than what happens here." A shiver of fear ran down Auron's spinal cord, whatever was going to happen to him next wasn't going to be good. He heard stories about the Brotherhood's experiments, what happened to those who didn't turn out the way the Makuta expected. He knew something like that was going to happen soon, but the Brotherhood had some level of standards, Auron had seen that much when he fought for the BoM. He knew, deep in his heart, that this General, and who he represented didn't have those standards, especially if they're planning this. The Manager simply snapped her fingers, and five White-Armored soldiers entered the room. The General nodded, and two grabbed Auron, yanking him out of his seat, and pushing him out the room. The General and the three other soldiers simply followed along, saying nothing. Auron's trip through the tunnels was barely enjoyable. By now, the tunnels were empty, the Weyland Commandos already forcing their way to the surface to complete their doomed mission. Eventually, the seven beings reached a cave mouth, a few vehicles with White-Armored beings inside were outside, inside was another vehicle. Two of White-Armored beings jumped into the front area, for piloting and navigation of the wheeled vehicle, while the General, another White-Armored, and the two that carried Auron momentarily stood in the back. "You know," The General said, "Normally we have a blindfold. I'm not sorry." Auron had a half-second to contemplate that before the General lashed out with a fist, hitting the Matoran in the face hard enough to knock the Matoran out. He didn't come around until much later, and by then, things had changed. Things had changed so drastically, nothing could ever be called the same again. Ever. Trivia: *In the prolouge, the battle that takes place is the Battle for Kronos' Ridge, the last battle in the second Makuta war, which conviced the Brotherhood to release it's control over territories that are now the Xian Collective and the Alliance. *MTVs are referenced in Capter one, which belong to Ids5621, and not AuRon the champion. *Events from ItAoD is referenced here, however, the story does not take place here, just the event. *The Steltian Predator Rifle is used at the end of chapter two by the police force, the SPR belongs to Chicken Bond, not AuRon the champion. Characters: *Auron *Rahkshi *Unnamed Matoran *Vazerax *A currently Unnamed Vortixx using the alias of "The Manager" *Several Tetra Nui Security Officers *Naria *Weyland Commandos *White-Armored Troopers *A "General"